


A Skull's Work Is Never Done

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Plotless mostly, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Skull pouting in the corner because no appreciates his amazing and witty contributions to cases ft. Lockwood & Co.
Kudos: 10





	A Skull's Work Is Never Done

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I just wanted to write this, there's no real ending or anything

Skull gazed contemplatively through the thick silver-glass of his  prison jar. Lucy hadn’t seemed to like his pun about the ghost she and George were fighting and had closed the top of his jar so he was unable to be heard anymore. He wondered sometimes if she’d really ever go off the edge and leave him somewhere lonely like a hole in the ground, she was unpredictable at times and he’d never really been able to figure out for sure.

Pouting a bit, he watched, lazily swirling around the ectoplasm around the skull, as Lucy proceeded to trip over nothing and almost stab George with her rapier as the ghost, a Screaming Spirit, reached a new octave that Skull could feel in his jar, the vibrations making their way across the barrier psychically

Sighing inaudibly, Skull waited as Lucy fumbled to open the jar’s lid again, giving her as close to a deadpan look as one could when one was a skull in a jar. He really missed his eyebrows sometimes, they’d been his favorite feature when he was still alive. Such creativity he now had to come up with for his catalogue of looks. The Crazy Plumber was a personal favorite, one that Lucy hated ever since that one unfortunate case involving a particularly nasty located Source and a creepy looking Type Two..

It’s under the chair. Skull said, before stopping and refusing to say anymore. Lucy didn’t so much as thank him, merely shoved him deeper in her backpack on the floor and crawled over the chairs to look beneath each one, having to look under a nice dozen or so. Skull was feeling a bit petty today.


End file.
